


Favorite Little Disgraces.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [3]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: BadThingsHappen R2 - Verbal Abuse, F/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Vanessa has succeeded in marrying Prince Eric and now rules over both land and sea. She remains a collector of merpeople, however, and has a few choice words for some of her "favorites".PROMPT COMPLETED:VERBAL ABUSE.
Relationships: Eric/Vanessa (Disney)
Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Favorite Little Disgraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Olivar!
> 
> If you would like to request a BadThingsHappen prompt for me to complete, please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735255)! All I ask is that you read the rules and follow them.

She'd won. She'd won, and she now ruled the land and sea. She'd gotten rid of Triton's little brat Ariel for good, having turned both her and her daddy into polyps for her collection, and now that she was "married", Vanessa was planning on turning Prince Eric and all the other lowly humans into polyps soon.

Yes, everything was going according to plan. The prince was still under her control, and she could make him listen to her as easily as a well-trained mutt listens to their owner. He didn't suspect a thing when she began to turn back into her old self, save for her upper half, which remained the same. The same hair, the same facial features, and the same voice, as she still had her seashell necklace. The only difference was that she now had eight tentacles instead of two legs.

Despite that, Eric is convinced that she's the one. He doesn't seem to see her changed form, which is good, but the others? She can't hide out in their shared room forever. They'll begin to get suspicious, and then the truth will come out, and she'll be killed.

She just needs to keep this hidden a while longer until she can do what she needs to do.

* * *

Vanessa goes down to her lair, still able to breathe underwater as the necklace also helps with that, and strikes at the ground near the entrance, making some polyps jump in surprise.

"Get up, you disgusting pieces of trash!" she bellows, making the cave shake. All the polyps look up at her, tiny eyes wide as they shake and shiver with fear. She takes a gander at one, plucking it from the bunch, and it tries to squirm away.

"Ah, yes," she taunts, "Adelia. I remember you, you worthless little shrimp. I recall when you came begging for me to save your dear daddy's life, and how did you repay me for doing so? You went and told all your little fishy friends how you cured him yourself! You're nothing but a lying backstabbing wench."

She tosses the polyp towards the back of the bunch, the poor little thing letting out a squeal as it makes contact with the cave floor. It slinks towards a group who easily makes room for it, almost acting like a shield. She then glares down at another polyp, clutching it by the tail as she laughs.

"And you, Delbin," she cackles, "you were as gullible as I first thought. Did you really think you were lovable enough to get the girl?!"

The polyp shakes in terror as it tries to wriggle free, but Vanessa squeezes it harder.

"You were so desperate to have her that you would do _anything_ to be with her," she brings the polyp up to eye level, "even going so far as to have her current lover dealt with. Oh, but what you didn't know was that she'd known about your desperation all along. I had to stop myself from laughing too hard when she gave you that slap that you deserved and told you to leave her alone when she found out what you did."

She does the same to this polyp that she did to the last one. Then, she sets her sights on an all-too-familiar one.

"Ahhh," Vanessa doesn't pick this one up like she did to the others, but she does bend down and rest her chin against her folded arms, staring at it with intent, "little miss Ariel. You know, you have to be my most favorite out of this pathetic bunch. I still can't believe how desperate you were to live in the human world and have a human fall in love with you in just three days. Just how stupid did you think I was? I was not going to make that easy, you should've known that. Bet you wish you had listened to dear ole' Daddy and stayed away, don'tcha?"

She's done for now, though they know she'll be back for more. She loves to keep them on their toes, unsure of when she'll return. She then says a goodbye to her eels, who have come to get some special attention, as they seem to still recognize her.

"Don't miss me too much!"

Vanessa chortles at her own joke as she slithers out of the cave and heads back up to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a villain, so I hope I did well! I'm not used to writing villains, as I've never been very interested in them in movies or TV shows, to be honest. Regardless, I want to be able to complete all my Bingo prompts, no matter the character!


End file.
